Chilton Redone
by musicismylife08
Summary: Rory and her friend Tina are new at Chilton. With budding relationships with the Limo Boys and growning new friendships who knew that Chilton could have so much drama! LoganRory, TinaFinn and ColinSteph
1. A Little bit of Fluff

**Little Bit of Fluff**

**By, Gilmoreluver08**

**A/N- This story is incredibly random but just to fill you in, there is my own special character in this story Tina, Rory's best friend. All of this will be explained in the story. Reviews are appreciated!! **

Rory Gilmore was late and she hated it, after all it was her first day of school at Chilton. She felt ridiculous in her hemmed skirt and fitted shirt, it was so unfair that Tina and her mom had ganged up and forced this adjusted outfit. "Mom," called Rory to no response "Come on, we have to pick up Tina and we are already way off schedule" Lorelei bounded down the stairs and replied "We get to see my almost daughter! Hurry up Rory; we are after all going to be late!" Rory followed her mom out the door, rolling her eyes. Lorelei had thrown in that last line to annoy Rory, as she got into the car she thought about crazy, little Tina.

Most mothers kept there daughters away from Tina cause she kind of is a trouble maker but Lorelei knew that she had a good heart, not to mention her rocky relationship with her parents closely mirrored her own relationship with her parents. Lorelei laughed, when she saw Rory pulling her skirt down attempting to make it longer, "Come on Rory, you don't want to late" Lorelei teased through the car window. Rory scowled and hopped into the car, "Gee, Mom you make it sound like I was the one that was late" Rory tartly replied. After the short car ride to Tina's house was over, Lorelei saw none other then the tough little sprite standing outside her house. The young girl's stature of five feet flat and warm brown eyes made her ooze a mock innocence but ever one who got to know Tina know that that little sprite is anything but innocent.

Tina hopped in the car saying, "Hey Lore, Rory do you think that there will be any hot boys at this new school of mine?" Rory gasped and put a mocking shocked look on her face, "Tina, we are going to this school to get a better education, not to get boyfriends, plus I have Dean!" "Wow, Rory you sounded a lot like my mother right there and please Dean, he is nice and good looking don't get me wrong but he is so Blah!" chortled Tina. Lorelei interrupted, "I actually went to that school and back in my day there were quite a few hot boys" "Hell yes that's what I'm talking about!" cheered Tina. Lorelei smiled at the girls and as the pulled up to the dark, looming building, "Well, ladies this is where I'm leaving you, have a good first day and Tina sweetie try not to get into any fights!"

Tina shrugged in response; she couldn't help her fiery nature. Tina turned to Rory and said, "Come on Rory lets go have some fun with all of these Ritchie Riches" Rory nodded, "Let's go meet the headmaster, and Tina try to make a nice impression, because your going to be cut off if you get kicked out of school, again" Tina had society parents like Lorelei has but when she turned ten she, moved in with her sister, Cami, who was in her own words a society reject. Tina shuddered, and whispered to Rory, "I wonder if these society brats are going to be anything like the ones in Boston I left six years ago?" Rory shrugged, "Most people from society are the same, or at least that's what Mom says." Tina bit her lip, she then put on her game face and flipped her red hair, "Come on Rory, let's get this show on the road."

Rory nodded at Tina and followed her into the school, walking towards the headmaster's office. The secretary told them to wait in the seating area before meeting the headmaster. The two girls quietly made conversation before the headmaster called them into the office. Headmaster Charleston cleared his throat and said, "I need to speak with Miss Marlowe first." Tina stood up and said, "Good morning Headmaster." He nodded at her and she walked into the office, he sat down in his seat and said, "Miss Marlowe, you attended Matheson Prep, until ten years of age when you moved in with your sister, is that correct?" "Yes, Headmaster since then I have attended Stars Hollow Middle School and Stars Hollow High School." Charleston nodded and said, "Bad behavior is not going to be tolerated Miss Marlowe, and Chilton is a difficult school so you have to apply yourself. Do you understand?" Tina nodded vigorously, he continued, "Tell Miss Gilmore to come in, and Welcome to Chilton Miss Marlowe." Tina stood up and quickly walked out of the office shuddering. Tina walked over to Rory and said, "Wow, what a prick! Good luck Rore, don't let that pompous fool scare you." Rory nodded but you could see that she was frightened.

Rory stepped into the office and sat in the nearest chair. "Hello, Miss Gilmore, I want to get straight to the point, if that is alright with you…" Rory blurted out, "Oh, yes headmaster that sounds fine!" Charleston frowned, his wrinkles deepening, "As I was saying Miss Gilmore, you might have been the smartest girl at Stars Hollow High, but you are not used to the rigors class schedule here at Chilton, and you are a scholarship student so nothing less then excellence is excepted, is that understood, Miss Gilmore?" Rory gulped and slowly nodded her head; she had never had trouble with school but now she was seriously getting worried.

When Tina saw her very intelligent friend walk out of the office, white as a sheet she felt bile rise up in her throat. She put an arm around Rory and said, "Come on Rory lets go to our lockers, alright?" Rory just looked at her best friend besides her mom and she just smiled weakly. The two girls walked out of the office and walked down the hallway, all eyes on them. When they got over to their lockers, two blonde boys, and two brunette boys were standing there, in front of the lockers. Tina went over to the brunette boy who was standing at her locker and looked him in the eye and said, "Move" The boys were obviously not used to a girl who didn't cow tow to them so they just continued to gape at her. Rory caught the look in Tina's eyes and bit back a laugh; these boys didn't know who they were dealing with. Tina smirked, swinging her hips and got mere millimeters away from the brunette, licked her lips and leaning into his ear and screamed, "MOVE!!" The tall brunette was shocked, to say the least, he and the rest of his friends slowly walked away from Tina, scared. Rory laughed, and said to Tina, "Thanks Tinny I needed to laugh after dealing with Headmaster Charleston." Tina puffed herself up and smiled, "My pleasure, I haven't freaked out a rich prick in a while so it felt really nice. Tina and Rory put their jackets in their lockers and headed off to their first class.


	2. Mary, Mary Quite Contrary

**Mary, Mary Quite Contrary**

**By, Gilmoreluver08**

**A/N- Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, you all are the most amazing people alive. PS I forgot why did Tina get off so easy? Lets just say that her parents, are richer then the Huntzburger's and can buy and sell the school. Hope that clears things up, On to chapter Two. **

Rory and Tina walked into their first class and none other then their favorite boys were in the class. As soon as the boys spotted the two girls they walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm Finn, Finn Morgan" Finn said to Tina as he extended his hand. Tina just looked at his hand, turned her head and continued talking to Rory.

One of the blond boys said, "Don't even try with those two girls; I can't remember meeting two girls that were more Mary like."

After hearing those words Tina and Rory looked at one another, and then they smirked. Tina took Finn and Rory took the blond boy. Tina leaned close into Finn and huskily taunted in his ear,

"So, Fish boy you think that me and Rore are Mary's, huh," Meanwhile Rory had started openly leering at the blond boy, then drew herself close to him and whispered,

"Blondie, your mother never told you not to judge a book by it's cover, didn't she." The two boys stuttered in response not expecting the girls to play the game. Tina and Rory walked up to the teacher and introduced themselves. Their teacher Mrs. Ashworth, called the attention of the class and said

"Class, we have two new students from, Stars Hollow High, so lets give them a warm Chilton Welcome. Okay girls would you like to introduce yourselves?"

Tina cleared her throat and began, "I'm Tina Marlowe and like Mrs. Ashworth said, I'm from Stars Hollow."

Rory then spoke up, "Hi. I'm Rory Gilmore and I'm also from Stars Hollow." The class resumed after their introductions, with out and further incidents from the boys, as Rory and Tina now called them. After the bell rang the Tina and Rory hurried out of the room.

The rest of their morning classes past by in a blur, and after each class Rory felt more stressed. As Tina and Rory entered the lunch room they sat down at a table, both exhausted from their hectic morning.

Rory cried, "Ugg, I've never felt stupider in my life! I have officially learned nothing in ten years of school." Tina replied, "Rore is it still Monday because I feel like the boredom of these classes sucked away days of my life, if not months or years!" Rory chuckled at Tina's antics; she was the only one in this school that was on her side. Both of the girls were startled when, the four boys and one girl sat down at the table. The perky bleach blonde that sat down with the boys, spoke up first,

"Hi, Rory and Tina, I don't think that you've met me but I'm Steph Vanderbilt. Anyway I just want to say thanks to how you handled the boys, they need to be shot down ever once and a while" Tina laughed at Steph; she honestly seemed, like a decent person. To Steph's comments Tina replied,

"Well, this school must be filled with girls who must have had lobotomies, if they find the smarmy behavior the least bit charming!"

Rory butted in with, "Or, Tinny they could be tripping on peyote"

"Good point Rory, we should do a study, number of lobotomies versus peyote uses." Tina said with mock seriousness, the she turned to Finn and asked, "

"Well, Fish Boy, the girls you err, um "date", have they had surgery recently or are they dropping peyote?" Finn winked, and replied,  
"Well, Doll you can find out that answer at dinner with me how does that sound?"

"Hmm, that does sound nice, so I accept Fish Boy" Tina said with an earnest look on her face.

"Really, Doll, what night would you like to go?' asked Finn exited, because well this girl was a redhead, and well she seemed to like to cause trouble. Tina leaned over to him and said,

"Well Fishy how does the twenty-first of never sound?" Rory laughed in response to Tina's fooling around with Finn. Only Rory knew what her behavior really meant, Tina was only this coy with guys she really, really liked, man Rory was going to tease Tina about that after school. The blond boy with brown eyes, said to the boy named Finn

"Finn, it looks like she doesn't feel the same way about you so maybe you should let this go, man." Finn cried, standing up, "I shall pursue Tina Marlowe until they day she feels the same way I feel, then we shall ride off into the sunset, where we can perform unspeakable acts on one another!" He pulled Tina out of her seat and passionately kissed her full on her mouth, the kiss seemed to last forever neither of them ending it. The blond who had called Marys before was astonished, he said, "That girl sure doesn't kiss like a Mary!" Rory laughed, and the other blond boy with the cutest brown eyes, turned to the blond with blues eyes and said,

"Tristan, why must you refer to them girls as Mary, not to mention you were definitely wrong about that Tina girl!" "Oh, shut up Logan" replied Tristan. Logan looked over at Rory and said, "Hi, I don't think that I introduce myself, I'm Logan Huntzburger" Rory blushed when Logan grabbed her hand and kissed it. Rory turned to see Tina and Finn still kissing. "My God," said Rory to Logan, "Why do I have the sinking suspicion that no good can come from them making out in the middle of the cafeteria?" Logan laughed and the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the Finn/Tina kiss. Tina grabbed her backpack and walked away, Rory turned to Logan and said, "Five bucks says that lunch tomorrow will be incredibly awkward!" Logan replied, "I don't take bets that I will so obviously lose. Goodbye Rory Gilmore!"

**A/n- I don't really like this chapter but I just wanted a Finn/Tina kiss to amp up the drama and sexual tension!**


	3. Rides Home and Awkward Silences

**Rides Home and Awkward Silences **

**A/N- Sorry for the lack of action in the last chapter, it is still just the first day of school. Thanks again to my fantastic reviewers! This takes place after school ends Tina and Rory are waiting for Cami to pick them up. PS Dean and Rory have been dating for months before she leaves for Chilton.**

Rory and Tina were waiting outside of Chilton waiting for Cami to pick them up after their official first day at Chilton. Rory was teasing Tina about her "incident" with Finn in the cafe.

"You so didn't fight him with the kiss just admit that you like him! Rory taunted at Tina

"You suck eggs Rory! Oh and please you seemed pretty chummy with that Logan guy, what happened to were not here to find boyfriends, Rory, plus you have Dean!" retorted Tina.

Finn, Steph and Logan overheard the name Dean and Logan asked, "Who's Dean" Tina turned to him and said,

"Rory's boyfriend!" Then Rory stuck her tongue out at Tina, completely missing the flash of sadness in Logan's eyes at the word boyfriend.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Tina love" asked Finn.

Tina snorted replying, "No, Finn I don't!" She darkly added, "But I also don't want one"

"Good, cause I want you to come to a party with me on Saturday! I'll pick you up at seven and this party will be nothing but dull if your not there." Finn said, his tone radiating a cocky attitude.

Tina felt the bile rise up in her throat, sure he was cute and a good kisser but he needs to keep that cockiness in check, after all she has been down that cocky hot guy road before and it ended badly. Tina leaned in and said

"Well, Fish Boy as fun and I use that term lightly, as a night with you sounds I have plans, for instance I really feel the need to wash my hair all night on Saturday, Sorry!"

Finn leered at her and said, "Love the idea of you in the shower was worth getting shot down" He looked her up and down as Tina turned a rather unattractive shade of red. Rory laughed, Tina never gets embarrassed, she must really like him. Finn is a good guy for Tina, he keeps her off balance not to mention is way cuter than Charlie, Tina's ex. Rory turned to Logan and said,

"I give Finn and Tina two weeks to start dating before I meddle," Rory sarcastically added, "After all I don't want to push her into she clearly doesn't want." Rory looked at the two of them just staring at one another and Logan replied, "Wow, two weeks you really do care, because I know that the moment that you and Tina left lunch Finn wouldn't stop talking about Tina so I give it three days before I break and start to meddle." Rory chuckled, "If it makes you feel better, Tina went on and on about Finn and believe me when I say that that girl can talk."

As Rory and Logan lunched into a friendly conversation all Steph could think was, when will these people get together? Steph noticed a blue car pull up and two boys come out of it, one was quite tall with brown hair and was cute. The other was shorter, more muscular and had this brooding sexiness about him.

The tall one walked over to Rory and put his arm across her shoulder, and whispered, "Hey, Rore, I'm here to bring you back home from your first day at Chilton." Rory was completely shocked and introduce Dean to everyone. Rory was too surprised to notice that Charlie was there. Tina turned away from Finn when she heard Rory introduce Dean and saw Charlie standing here in the parking lot of her new school. She grabbed Finn's hand and leaned in passionately kissing him, wanting to show Charlie she was more than over him. Finn was completely blindsided by the kiss but wasn't complaining, Tina was a great kisser.

Meanwhile Charlie walked over to Tina and taped her on the shoulder. Tina turned around cool as a cucumber and said, "Well, Hello Charlie, How's Kristi, is she still a whore or has she "changed her ways". Well Charlie are you going to say something or do you realize that you have absolutely no chance of ever being with me again!" Tina paused and continued, "Well that's all I have to say so, umm later Charlie!" Tina strode away and flipped her hair.

Rory watched the confrontation and turned to Dean saying, "Dean, what were you thinking, bringing Charlie, I know he's your best friend but, he cheated on Tina! You know what, Dean I can't be near you right now! I'll get a ride home from someone else or ride the bus and I'll call you when I'm not so angry!" Rory tried to continue but instead she just walked away, trying to catch up with Tina.

Finn, Logan and Steph watched the scene with an odd fascination. Finn and Logan were both angry, Finn wanted to kill the scum who cheated on Tina, while Logan wanted to kick Dean's ass for upsetting Rory. The three of them watched as the car speed away and Logan as well as Finn were dealing with the fact that both of them were ready to draw blood for girls they had just met that morning.

Finn turned to Logan and said, "Tina and Rory don't have rides home and we both have cars why don't you take Rory, and I'll take Tina home." Logan nodded lost in his thoughts of the blue eyed girl.

Meanwhile Rory was comforting Tina who had walked to a bus bench before she lost it. Rory saw her friend with eyeliner tracking down her face, and felt another surge of anger towards Dean for bringing Charlie here. Tina said, "I know that I'm over him but it just hurts to think about him. What he did to me hurt so much I didn't love him but I really liked him! God Rory I'm just so mixed up, I mean why do I let him hurt me, we broke up and I've been making out with Finn all day and it was so nice to just have some fun, ya know no drama and no past!" Rory sighed, she knew that Tina hadn't loved Charlie, but it still had hurt her to see Charlie with Kristi.

The two girls were surprise when Finn came over and said to Rory, "Logan will give you a ride, if you need one." Rory shook her head, and said, "Tina called Cami and she's going to bring us home, but will you tell Logan thanks" Tina piped up and said, "Rory you go tell Logan thanks yourself, I want to talk to Finn" Rory looked at Tina and she nodded her head, giving Rory the cue to leave.

Finn sat down and said, "That guy Charlie is a real jerk." Tina laughed, Finn continued, "Love, I think that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship! After all who wouldn't want to be friend with a sexy foreign stud like me?" Tina said, "Well, I don't know, how will I be able to restrain myself from a foreign fox like you?" Tina laughed and continued, "Finny, my foreign fox I've got to get back to the school because my sister is on her way." Finn sprung up and grabbed Tina's arm interlocking it with his and insisted they skip back to the school.

Rory headed her way back to the school and went over to Logan. She tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Thanks for the offer Logan, it was really nice of you. Tina and I will be getting a ride home from Cami, Tinny's sister." Logan nodded at Rory "Good, Finn and I just wanted to make sure that you guys got home safe." Rory nodded at Logan and an uncomfortable silence overwhelmed them. Rory tried to start a conversation but nothing she thought of was interesting enough, what she had Dean, why was she so worried about the conversation between the two. Tina and Finn's arrival broke the tension between Logan and Rory. "Hey, Mate, Doll, what's all the silence about?" Both Rory and Logan replied, "No reason" Tina laughed and said, "Did the two of you practice that while Finn and I were talking?" Both Logan and Rory laughed, and conversation flowed between the four until Cami arrived.

**A/N-Well sorry about this chapter, I am suffering from a slight case of writers block and my life has been super busy. So thanks for reading and please review. **


	4. Modern Swinger

**Modern Swinger**

**A/N- To my amazing reviews, you guys are the best people alive, honestly pages in my memoir will go out to great people like you, lol! Any way for those who don't know this chapter title is a Pink Spiders song, they are seriously a great band, so buy their CD, teenage graffiti. For more music musings check out my page, it list all my faves and such! This story starts out at the beginning Girl's junior year, and the boys are seniors. No one realizes, except for Charleston, that the girls are society. Thanks again to my wonderful reviews; sorry this update took so long!**

When Rory and Tina walked into Chilton for their second day all eyes were on them. The large majority of eyes were guy's eyes, if Logan Huntzburger and Finn Morgan thought that these two girls were hot then so did the male population of Chilton. Tina and Rory had gone from nobodies to Chilton royalty in one day, something impossible for those who aren't from society. Thought the girls had the last names of society mavens it was clear from where they were from that they were society only in name or so they thought.

Tina had ditched the I'm a good little girl of yesterday to the more usual Tina look, her hair was curled, more make up and well instead of nude thigh high she wore yesterday that had "gotten a run in them" and she wore her usual fish nets. Not to mention the four inch Mary Jane's she was rocking on her feet; after all she was a school girl. Rory wore her adjusted uniform with a little more confidence today then yesterday, in an odd way getting back at Dean, he had been less then pleased when he saw the adjusted uniform yesterday, or at least on the eighteen messages he left for Rory he wanted to talk about it. Tina had talked Rory into doing curls like her, but no luck in the fish nets or Mary Jane's cause Rory was tall enough without them or at least that was what Tina said. Rory was too busy teasing Tina to notice the open leering from all the guys and the death glares from the old girls who believed they were the queens of Chilton.

"Oh My God, Tina I can't believe your mom is making you come out, I mean really come on does she really think that your going to find your husband at one of these events!" exclaimed Rory. "Yeah, well let's look at the evidence, my parents started dating after my mom's coming out party and well your dad was supposed to escort your mom at her coming out party so umm, yeah it's kind of understandable where my mom would get the idea." replied Tina. "How come you're so calm about this you hate society events. I know if my grandma finds out, I will be coming out in The Daughter's of the Daughter's of the American Revolution Coming Out Ceremony." said Rory. "Oh, don't worry about coming out Rory, you already are, your grandma is going to call you later to tell you all about it!" Tina said with a fake cheerfulness. "Tina, I can't believe, you did that!" Rory sighed, "Actually, I can believe that. Well I guess, solidarity sister!" Rory said sarcastically. Tina laughed and said, "Down with the man!" The two girls laughed and walked over to there lockers where Logan, Finn, Steph and Colin were waiting.

Logan and Finn were openly staring at the two girls they had only yesterday pegged as Mary's. Finn sent out a low whistle, and Tina said "Like what you see, Fishy?" walking up to him smirking. Finn nodded and Tina replied, "Well, then Fishy join the club!" Rory laughed, there really was a club, on the internet, a Tina Marlowe Fan Club, and if you typed her name in on Google you would find it. Steph interrupted with her own tidbit of news. "Guess what I found out about the DDAR Coming Out Ceremony?" The Boys rolled their eyes and all replied, "What Steph?" completely sick about hearing about Steph's coming out Party. "The Hayden and Marlowe Heiress are coming out at it, My mom was so excited, because those girls will defiantly draw a crowd, I mean a Marlowe and a Hayden!" Steph said brimming with excitement. Finn said, "I heard that the Marlowe Heiress is a total stunner, I mean her runaway sister was hot, but they say she's even hotter!" "I don't know" replied Logan, "She took off with her sister when she was ten, to some hick town. But I've heard really good things about the Hayden heiress."

Tina and Rory giggled and Tina cleared her throat, and said, "I've got some important news to tell you, about the Heiresses." "What?" said the gossip hungry four. "Well, the Marlowe Heiress is defiantly stunning, and the hick town she moved to with the runaway sister was Star's Hollow." Tina said with a nod, and Rory continued, "The Hayden heiress is best friends with the Marlowe Heiress. The two girls just transferred out of their old school to a new prep school"

The four collectively gasped, and Logan asked, "What, I thought that the Heiresses had different names, like, Laura and Emmaline?" Tina and Rory laughed, then Tina spoke up, "May I reintroduce myself, I'm Emmalyn Christina Remington Marlowe and this is my best friend…" Then Rory piped in, "Lorelei Leigh Hayden Gilmore, oh and we both are double heiresses, cause Tina's sister Cami wanted nothing to do with society, thus leaving Tina as the double heiress." Finn and Logan were stunned, Steph was excited, and Colin was well, Colin.

Finn laughed and said, "Well, Tina love, do you have an escort to the party?" "Are you asking, Fishy?" replied, Tina. Finn just looked at Tina, you could tell he was serious, "Okay, Fish boy you can escort me but think twice before you do this cause, my parents are going to basically try to sell me to the highest bidder so I will need you to get rid of the creepy ones, alright?" asked Tina. "Sounds like a plan, Love" Rory sighed and she went over to Steph, whispering, " I think that Finn, will be one of those high bidders, don't you?" Steph nodded, "I know for a fact he will be one. But as far as you go Miss Hayden you will, most likely have a certain blond boy ask to be your escort." Rory blushed, "But I have Dean, Steph!" replied Rory. "Yeah, but you don't want him any more, just admit it!" Steph said carelessly. Rory scowled and said, "Oh, go bug Colin, you know that he wants to be your escort" Steph smirked and shrugged.

Rory sighed, Steph's words really hit home, she once was so infatuated with Dean and fighting with him would have her all upset. Well, Rory was fighting with him now and all she felt was indifferent, she thought, Dean used to excite me but he's just so boring now, but he's also safe, like a security blanket. Tina had said that Dean was blah and he is. Rory grabbed her text book, for Chem. Class, knowing full well what she had to do with Dean. Logan was waiting for her and well the idea of walking to class with Logan excited her.

**And I'm really gunna really let her know that I like her**

**But I just Don't care enough to fool around with love.**

**A/n- Sorry this chapter is so short, it's kind of a filler but please review, I need to shake off this awful case of writers block I've been having and your reviews will help!**


	5. Dancing with the Debs

**Dancing with the Debs**

**A/n- Has it really been this long, I'm so sorry, I have plenty of excuses but I now that no one wants to hear them. This chapter deals with none other than prep for the Debutante Ball. Rory hasn't asked anyone to be her escort yet and its two weeks till the Ball. Also I haven't said it yet, I don't own anything except the ideas in my brain, and an imaginary pony named Sparkles. Well yeah, sorry please don't forget about this story, and please review. **

Rory was pacing in her bedroom, her grandmother was making Rory choose and escort in the next coupler of days or else it's a set up by both Emily and Francine. Rory slowly dialed Dean's number, knots forming in her stomach, she had to get an escort and she is breaking up with the one person who she knows will do it. Ring, Ring, Ring, Rory still paces till she hears the familiar voice of her soon to be ex.

"Hello?" answered Dean

"Hi, Dean it's me, Rory I was wondering if we could meet to talk." asked Rory

"Hey, Rore, I'm glad that you finally called, what do we need to talk about?" replied Dean

"I'll tell you then, meet me at the bridge at seven, okay?" Rory uneasily responded

"Seven, sounds good bye Rory. And I just wanted to say that I've missed you." Dean sweetly said.

"Uh, me too bye." Rory said quickly, and then hung up glad that she was finally dealing with the Dean situation. Rory stole a glace at the clock, realizing she was late for her dance lesson with Miss Patty. She slipped on her shoes and bolted out the door.

Tina walked up to Miss Patty's, her head clouded with thoughts of Finn, in the week since her had asked to be her escort they had grown closer, frightening the commitment phobic couple. Tina noticed Rory running towards Miss Patty's, the two girls had dance practice, Tina danced with Finn, and since Rory had no escort Logan volunteered. Tina thought back to the first dance practice, both boys had been thought the full Patty treatment.

_Tina and Rory walked into the dance studio with the two boys trailing from behind. Miss Patty walked over to the girls and Tina said, "Miss Patty, this is Finnegan Morgan my escort." With that Tina grabbed Finn and pushed him toward the large red haired dance instructor. Miss Patty gave Finn one of her infamous hugs, making sure to grope Finn's behind. The look on his face was priceless; Tina had taken out her picture phone for this exact moment, to make sure that Finn never forgot this incident. Rory smirked, looking at the incredibly horrified Logan and cleared her throat, smiled and said to Miss Patty, "This is my friend Logan, who is going to dance with me today." It was Logan's turn with Miss Patty and she didn't disappoint, leaving Rory and Tina laughing hysterically. _

Tina waved to Rory and walked over to her, while Tina also noticed the look on Rory's face, it was a mixture between relief and the look that she was about to vomit. "Hey, Girl what's with the pre-booting look?" questioned Tina, Rory sighed and replied, "I called Dean, were meeting at the bridge tonight to talk, which means I'm breaking up with him, or at least I think I will." Tina nodded her head in agreement, she wasn't surprised, and this was a long time coming but still breaking up was hard. Tina turned to Rory and said, "If it makes you feel better, I'm really nervous about Finn, I mean we both don't have good relationship track records and well I just think that it's too soon for me to feel this way again." Rory looked at Tina, she knew that Tina was having a harder time than she would admit dealing with the break up with Charlie, every other time Tina had broken up with someone it was because she had grown bored of the relationship never had Tina been hurt in such a way and Finn was a notorious ladies man. The two girls walked into Miss Patty's and were immediately greeted by Finn and Logan.

Finn chorused, "Hello Dolls" and Logan chimed in with "Hey, Rore, Tina" the girls smiled at the guys and replied, "Hi Boys" Logan and Rory soon launched into one of there trademark heated debates while Finn and Tina were left standing awkwardly and staring at there shoes. Finn spoke up asking, "So what has happened in the life of Tina Marlowe since I saw you yesterday?" Tina smiled and said, "Not much Cami and I had a movie night last night and we did a Dancing Theme, you know Footloose, Dirty Dancing, both of them and Flashdance of course." Finn nodded looking at Tina's face before leaning in to kiss her, they hadn't kissed since the day her became Tina's escort, sure they were closer as in he knew more about her, but since the day he asked to be her escort there was this new awkwardness between the two. Tina melted as his lips touched hers, in the two weeks she had known him it was as if there was two sides to there relationship, the fun flirty side and budding friendship, but Tina had to admit that she actually like being friends with a guy. Sure she had had plenty of boyfriend but never a guy that was a friend, before the physical relationship.

Rory and Logan grew aware of the goings on in the room as the loud sound of Tina moaning echoed thru the room. Rory laughed and shook her head, so this was Tina's answer to her problem, make out with him. Finn stopped kissing her and took this as his chance to win in battle of wits. "So, Love you still sure that you can stop your self from jumping me after all I am such a foreign fox" Finn said oozing a self assurance. "I don't know Finn but as I recall it you kissed me and well not that I can blame you but you defiantly seem more affected then me." Tina tartly replied and then walked away swaying her hips seductively, turning and winking at him. Miss Patty walked began the lesson and the couples got back together.

Miss Patty watched the couples dance together, smiling as she looked at Tina and Finn, now that was a wild couple; they reminded her of her relationship with her second husband very passionate. While Logan and Rory, the couple that wasn't reminded her of husbands first and third, the two had this hesitance in ever thing that they did. Thought Rory was still with the Dean boy, Patty knew that that relationship was over, and from what she saw, the Logan boy really like Rory. Miss Patty sighed Logan and Rory were still uncomfortable in each others arms, while Tina and Finn looked as if they were going to procreate on the dance floor. Miss Patty told Rory and Logan to relax and told Tina and Finn to not be so close to one another.

Soon the dance lesson was over and the two couple headed toward Luke's for some after dance lesson food. Logan and Rory were quietly talking about plans for this weekend. Rory said, "Well I have a nagging suspicion that the rest of this weekend will be dedicated to the art of wallowing, I'm talking to Dean tonight." Logan nodded, secretly grinning, "Oh, sorry Rory, I guess that it wasn't easy to come to this decision" Logan replied sympathetically. Rory smiled, Logan could be a jerk sometimes but deep down, and he had a really good heart. Rory responded, "I know that it's the right decision, or at least I hope it is. Anyway I was wondering, do you want to be my escort, I mean since we already are dance partners." Rory continued to ramble on when Logan interrupted and said, "I would be honored to be you escort Rory." Rory blushed and mumbled thanks before she realized that she had to go meet Dean, for there talk.

Finn and Tina watched the little display between Logan and Rory with smiles on there faces, the two thought that Rory and Logan would make a great couple. Tina turned to Finn and said, "Fishy my feet hurt from all that dancing!" Finn grinned at Tina and hoisted her over his shoulder, receiving a yelp and cries from Tina as he continued to run around with her beating his back. Finn was too busy with Tina and accidentally bumped into none other than Charlie. Charlie snapped, "Well, if it isn't the love birds themselves, hey there guy be sure to get tested after you're through with her, she's riddled with STD's" Finn placed Tina on the ground got up in Charlie's face and harshly said, "If you ever insult Tina again, I swear to god that you will not live long enough to apologize." And with that Finn punched Charlie in the face, the grabbed Tina's hand and walked away.

Logan ran over to Finn and asked, "What the hell is going on, what did that ass say?" Logan had grown to feel that Tina was a little sister to him. Finn shook his head and said, "It's nothing, I got it under control mate." Logan nodded and the three continued to walk to Luke's, Tina wasn't about to admit it but Finn's response had shocked her, as well as Logan's she hadn't realized what these guys now and her other new friend felt for her as well as the way she felt of them. Mean while Rory was on her way to the bridge, attempting to prepare a speech for Dean. Also she couldn't believe that she had actually asked Logan to be her escort. Rory blushed at the memory of the thought, she composed herself, and after all they were just friends.

Rory was sitting on the bridge when Dean walked over and sat down next to her, and attempted to put his arm around her. Rory turned to Dean and began, "I know that we've been dating for a while and that we generally don't fight but I think that we need to end this, I think that I have moved on in my life and you just don't fit in any more" Dean stared at Rory in disbelief, he couldn't believe that she was breaking up with him. He shouted, "So what after six months together, you're up and throwing that away why, cause you think that you're better than me!" "No!" Rory interjected, "I just think that were aren't working anymore, we just are too different" Dean looked disgustedly at Rory and said, "Well, Rory I hope you're happy without me and don't event think about crawling back to after that Logan kid has had his way with you okay!" Dean stormed away leaving Rory on the bridge, crying she had never seen Dean so angry. Rory stood up and dusted herself off, then started to walk home, to sit on the couch and wallow.

**A/N- Well I wrote this chapter with an entirely different plot in line but this just seemed to flow. I hope you liked it, please review!**


End file.
